


Daryl Takes a Bath

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: I just got an image of Daryl attempting to gussy-up for a date with Connie and Carol peeping this with amusement and, well, this drabble happened.  Just pretend there is no immediate threat right now.





	Daryl Takes a Bath

Carol frowned quizzically as Daryl walked down the sidewalk in front of her...the cleanest she'd ever seen him.  His hair actually moved, and the waves billowed around his face in a way that indicated he may have even made an attempt to actually comb it.  It wasn't weighed down by the damp of his sweat, as was typical.  The black shirt he wore looked fresh. She could have fainted, she was so shocked.  
  
"Daryl," she called, and stepped down from the porch to follow him. "...DARYL!" she repeated, a bit louder with a tinge of amusement in her voice.  He stopped with a caught sigh and turned to face her.  He looked his own self up and down and feigned a half-hearted primping gesture, plucking his shirt and flipping his hair a little.  
  
"Okay. Get it out of your system," he said shrugging and flapping his arms a bit.  
  
"Ho. My. GOD!... What, when, how-why!?" The words tumbled out of her.  
  
"I...have a date," he mumbled.  
  
She actually gasped and full-on grinned at this, her eyes crinkling and her lips finally forming an 'o' as she cupped her mouth with her hand.  
  
The fact that this was the first genuine smile he'd seen on Carol's face since... Well, that made this embarrassing little examination endurable.  
  
"...The one Dog likes, from Magna's group...Connie." She had, of course, had picked the right one.  
  
She stepped up to Daryl and looked on him fully. His face was scrubbed clean, his beard had been trimmed and he smelled of pine tar soap.  
  
Carol nodded, her face still helplessly full of amusement.  
  
"You look good. I'm glad _someone_ finally managed to get you to wash.  ...I like her."   
  
"Yeah, she's great.  And smart.  A good woman.  I can't believe she's even interested-."  
  
"-NO. I'm not letting you do that.  Daryl, any woman would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Sure," he replied, sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it," she said, mock-sternly.  
  
"No... I mean, I know.  I mean... you know."   
  
She did. More than anyone else, she understood coming from abuse and finally coming to believe you are worthy of the love someone decent is willing to give you. Ezekiel had patiently wooed her until she was convinced of her own worth of him. ...This wise, perceptive, gentle, king who was now hers.  
  
She had observed the small interactions between Connie and Daryl, the way he wanted to open up to her.  The way he gazed at her like she was both a balm and an interesting puzzle. Even Dog seemed to be fond of her.   
  
"Well. I should go an' meet her."  
  
"-Wait." Carol said, and walk-jogged to a nearby patch where some black-eyed susans were putting on a show.   
  
She picked six and handed them to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a nod and a shrug, though she could tell he felt awkward holding them.  
  
And she watched him trudge off with a lingering hint of amusement and relief at what she'd assessed was a sign that Daryl might finally attain what she already had.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in hindsight I think this sort of turned out like so many WOC "wing-woman" fics I read on here, which is in a way a bit of irony (no shade to Carylers).


End file.
